shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Wyvern 0m3g4/The Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny!
YES!!! IT'S FINALLY HAPPENING!!! FINAL DESTINATION! NO ITEMS! BE THERE OR BE DEAD!! ... OK, I may have exaggerated there. <_< Oh, and this isn't Super Smash Bros. Sorry. What this is though, is something similar to my Pirate Warriors 2 based blog from a handful of years ago, back when that was actually a relevant thing. That blog where I took our wiki's characters and threw them into Pirate Warriors 2's plot. Good times... Now with bonus link feature for those who're late to the party! Anyway, what's this really about, Wyvern? I WAS ABOUT TO TELL YOU! SETTLE DOWN! What this is about is the game I'm sure a few of you have heard me going on and on about endlessly on chat, because I'm an obsessive man child who desperately wants nice things. J-Stars Victory VS! +_+ If you don't know what that is, I suggest looking it up. Whether you're a Shounen Jump fan, a manga and anime fan, a shounen genre fan, a One Piece fan, a fan of any other series, or D) all of the above, I'm sure you may enjoy what you see. For a while, be it months or so, I've been playing with the fun little idea of my Shounen Jump inspired characters getting involved in their own mega crossover fighting game of sorts. I've used J-Stars Victory VS. as the basis for the idea, because it's the most recent Jump collaboration fighting game, and the one I want the most. SO! Cutting to the chase here, I present to you my own take on J-Stars Victory Vs! Sadly, I only have 13 playable characters in my own roster, since I couldn't flood the whole thing with every single character I've made (if you've seen the Shitenno and The No Beard Pirates, you'll know why.) WYVERN 0M3G4'S CROSSOVER FIGHTING GAME: JUMP WARRIORS 0M3G4! Now let's present the lucky few who've come before us today! Starting off on our home turf, the Ship of Fools Wiki, many of you know who they are before they've even made their presence in the fray! They are the most prominent characters of the One Dream series! The adventuring sailors who've thrown the seas into an uproar! One Dream Cast's Theme Tune JOLLY D. CHRIS! Chris: A fight, huh? Bring it on then! I'm not gonna lose to you! IKA! Ika: You're facing the greatest bounty hunter who's ever lived. Don't expect this to be easy. BLADE D. KRIS! Kris: Heya! I'm Blade D. Kris! And sorry, but a true man doesn't hold back at all, so I'm giving you everything I've got! DIEU-LE-VEUT VERONICA! Veronica: I'm going to be Pirate Queen. Losing here isn't an option. SHARP FRANCIS! AKA NO BEARD! Francis: Joririririri! I will reduce everything, even government itself, to nothing! I am a shaving man! The ultimate destroyer! ---- Next up is a familiar rival to any pirate! That's right, we're moving from the Grand Line to the ninja world! Two old veteran creations of Wyvern 0m3g4's leap out from the shadows and make themselves known! Naruto Fanon Character Cast's Theme Tune METSUKI SARUTOBI! Metsuki: I swear, upon the names of the Uchiha, Hyuuga and Sarutobi clans... Upon the Hidden Leaf Village itself... I will win! DOROUBO! Doroubo: Bow before the god of all shinobi! If you don't, I will end you now with my divine judgment! ---- And from there on out, we travel throughout the furthest reaches of the galaxy and beyond for our most physically powerful warriors! Fighters who cannot be stopped by anyone but themselves! Indeed, these next few are within a class all their own! Dragon Ball Omega Cast's Theme Tune TANE! Tane: You look strong. Don't hold anything back, got it? HOPO! HoPo: Hmph, you wanna die that badly? Fine then. I'll end your miserable life here and now. OMNI BRAIN! Omni Brain: Assimilate... everything... Become... all. ---- And making their first debut anywhere are a special addition from Wyvern 0m3g4 himself! From a land of magic and myth! Where fantasy and technology blur and become almost indistinguishable! Three original creations from the same creator of One Dream and Dragon Ball Omega emerge! And they're itching to fight the strongest warriors Wyvern has dreamed up! Wyvern's Manga Cast's Theme Tune (Saint Seiya Theme from J-Stars Victory VS.) GILGAMESH! (GIL!) Gil: You wanna fight?! Alright!! Let's do this thing! SAMSON! Samson: You think I'm at a disadvantage because I wear an eye patch? You're sadly mistaken. ... Wait, what do you mean you weren't thinking that?! YAMADA YAMATO! Yamato: Behold! The grand yokai lord, Yamada Yamato! The most powerful yokai of all! Compared to me, you're just a tasty snack. ---- THESE 13 WARRIORS HAVE COME TO FACE EACH OTHER IN BATTLE! WHO WILL COME OUT ON TOP?! FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OF THIS EXCITING STORY! There you have it folks! My grand, awesome idea! What do you all think? Was it everything I said it'd be? Was it bland? Could there have been more? Maybe less? I look forward to your responses! And like last time, with Pirate Warriors 2, I hope to see what kind of roster you'd make up, if you can. Why should I be the only one who gets to have fun doing this? Go crazy and think up your own ultimately epic dream team! You're only ever going to limit yourself as to what you can do! And if you'd like, just like in the original J-Stars Victory VS., I can and will make specific character monologues depending on whom faces whom, or whom fights alongside whom, upon request. I look forward to the comments. ^_^ Category:Blog posts